Isolated power converters cover a broad range of applications from customer electronics to bulky power system. The converter can be capable of connecting with direct current (DC), single-phase and/or multi-phase alternating current (AC) power sources or loads. When compared with low-frequency isolation links, the high frequency isolation can result in significant savings in volume and weight of magnetic materials. In addition, the converter/inverter bridges provide various intelligence such as bi-directional power flow control, harmonic suppression, VAr support, DC and multi-terminal interfacing, voltage regulation, and fault isolation.